Living the Dream of A Girl
by paintingskylines
Summary: Alex was found in the streets and her real parents take her back.. who are super rich. and her nine yr. old little sis is Miley Cyrus!
1. Chapter 1

Hey I'm Alex Russo. I'm sixteen years old and my family own a sub station in New York. I can do magic, I'm a wizard.

Ring! Ring! Ugh, I get up and my alarm. I got my cute pink halter from Kohl's on, because at school today Riley was _so _gonna ask me out. I got some Guci boots on. I decided to go with a denim mini-skirt. I looked awesome, I put my hair in a high pony. Since I wanted to impress Riley I put on some makeup that said "Notice me!" Then I grabbed my Prada bag and headed down stairs.

"Hey hey hey!" I yelled. "It's HOT Alex!"

"Alex," Mom said. "Sit down."

_Oh no, grounded AGAIN! So should I say , "Sorry I broke your sub machine?"_

"Honey we're not your real parents," Dad said.

"Huh what?" I said, confuzzled.

"You were three years old and you were let out on the streets by your babysitter," Dad said.

"And we found you-- luckiy," Mom said. "So we raised you for thirteen years."

"So what's up?" I asked.

"Well Alex your parents have been looking for you forever," Mom said. "They were devistated when they found out you were not there, because they loved you."

"And they finally found you and are about to bring you home," Dad said. "And d you know that little girl Miley?"

"Yeah I love her!" I shouted. "She is SO cute and totally famous!"

"Well she's your little sister," Mom said.

"Eek!" I squealed.

I decided to text my Bestie Demi:

_Hey Demi, I'm really that Girl Miley's little sister.. eek. she has a record deal with hollywood.._

_Alex 4ever and Always!_

She totally flipped. When I texted my second Bestie Harper all she was like was, 'o ok.' Typical Harper.

Ding Dong! It must be my parents. I was like soooo excited.

"Oh Alex call me Theresa," she said.

"OK Theresa," I said smiling.

"Come in!" Jerry yelled.

And sure enough three people who looked like me walked in. And then I remembered my Mommy and Daddy, playing with my lollipops and my mobiles.

"Hey Alex," my (real) Mom yelled.

"It's you," I said and ran to hug her.

I bent down to say hi to my super star little sister Miley.

"So Alex when do you wanna come?" Mom asked.

"Uh in a week," I said.

"Sounds good," my (real) dad said.

One Week Later

I really needed some pretty cool clothes.

So I said, "Give me clothes so I will look hot from my head to my toes!"

And then I got 5 suitcases if hot clothes. Thank God For Magic!

"Theresa?" I called down.

"Yeah Alex?" she asked.

"Are my parents wizards?" I asked.

"Yeah both," she said.

"OK thanks," I called down.

And I got all my suitcases and said my good-byes.

"I'll miss your Wha- ahh- Wh- Alex's Dad," I said hugging Jerry.

"And I'll miss your Spanish accent _so _much," I said hugging Mom.

"Maxxy I'll miss playing around with you and going on WizBay," I said hugging him tight.

"And Justin I'll miss your dorky charm and problems with Miranda," I said hugging him. "And your dolls!"

"There action figures!" Justin yelled, typical.

I got all my suitcases and I was off, to a new life. A different start. I was driving in the limo and I got a text:

_Hey Alex you home yet?_

_- ur dorky ex-brother Justin_

I texted him back:

_No Yonkers is FAR!!_

_- alex forever and always_

_PS ur still like a brother 2 me!_

A few hours later we arrived at a skyscraper-- or my new house! I had two floors, to myself! Eek- it was awesome. When I walked in I started by hugging my parents. And then I hugged sweet Miley.

"Hey Alex wanna watch Superbad?" she asked.

"Nah, action movies not me chick flicks are though," I said.

"Ooooh wanna watch Legally Blonde?" she asked./

"Sure I love that movie," I said.

So we popped in the disc. Miley and I hit right off.

"What floor are you on?" I asked.

"Ten," she said. "You have eight and nine, lucky!"

When we finished the flick I asked, "Hey wanna go out and have some fun?"

"Sure," she said. "Mommy Daddy we're going out!"

"OK you two have fun," Mom yelled. "But be here by 6:00 _sharp _because party."

So we went to Ben and Jerry's and then we went to Coney Island. I was loving this life, no grounding, no curfews and no rules. We left at 4:45 PM and when we got home the party had _not _begun.

"Oooh look at my perfect girls," Mom squealed. "You guys put on something glamourus, smashing and sharp!"

So I went to the elavator with Miley and I went to my room. I got a blue strapless dress on with red heels. I put on my best makeup. I let my hair loose and curled it. Miley had on a pink strapless dress with black ballet flats and a little eyeshadow on. I went down the elavator and when Mom saw me she gushed, "Oh Alex you look like a super model!"

"Thanks" I said.

And when Miley walked down my mom said, "Oh Miley hon put on a summer or halter dress!"

"But Mommy!" Miely whined. "Alex has a strapless dress on!"

"Miley she's seven years older than you," Mom said. "Now go put on your pink halter hon."

Miley gave me an evil look and I mouthed a 'sorry.'

Ding Dong! And in walked my idol, Sean Flynn from Zoey 101! He is a total hottie! I walked towards him.

He smiled at me.

I smiled at him.

He walked towards me and we went into a deep conversation about creative writing. Some other hotties, came in but I was focoused on him. A few ahours later he asked me out. I said yes and leaped into his arms. He carried me all the way up to my room and we went on my couch and started making out for like two hours. I loved my life! I got a text:

_Hey saw u and sean ooooh ahhhh awwwww_

_miley forever and always!_

I texted her back saying:

_Yahhh he's destiny.. total hottie. heaven hello_

_Lexxi!!_

_PS making out on couch i love him so much!!_

I love the name Lexxi, Daddy gave it to me has a nice huh?

So Sean left and I decided to go to bed but Mom stopped me.

"Where ya going Lexxi?" she asked.

"To bed," I said.

"Oh it's 10:00," Mom said.

"Omigosh!" I said. "I was up wayyy to late, so you gonna ground me?"

"God no!" Mom squealed. "Go to bed whenever you want hon."

So I went to bed and I got up and decided to get a sub and texted Daddy:

_Hey Daddy gonna get a sub be back in 1 hour... love ya_

_Lexxi!!_

So I went to see Justin and Maxxy. I missed them _so _much. I hugged Maxxy and gave him 100 bucks, that exploded in mid-air.

"Alex will alwys be Alex," Justin said laughing.

"It's Lexxi Justin," I said hugging him. "Having fun with those dolls of yours!?"

"THEY'RE ACTION FIGURES!" he yelled as aI left to get a triple decker.

"One triple Decker Theresa," I said.

She whipped around and saw me with teas in her eyes and shouted, "Jerry!"

Jerry came to the shop and looked at me crying.

"I missed grounding you!" Jerry said.

"I missed you grounding me," I said laughing.

"So one triple decker my treat?" Theresa said.

"Cool thanks!" I shouted. "Your always family to me!"

I ran off to the limo and went home.

"Hey Momsies!" I yelled. "Where's Daddy?"

"He took Miley shopping," Mom said

"Oh here's some of my sub," I said as I ripped off a piece.

"Oh Lexxi you're my perfect girl," she gushed. " I got a call from a guy Sean."

_Oh no, oh no... She's gonna be MAD!_

"Lexxi you have a man!" she squealed.

_Phewwwwww_

"You're going out with him in ten minutes to Daniel," she said. "Put on your low cut green dress!"

"OK!" I said.

I went to my room and got my low cut green dress with the same makeup I did the night of the party. And heels with pearls on them. I grabbed my Prada bag and put on a diamond bracelet. And an obsidian necklace. I looked HOTT!

When I went downstairs my mom told me to put on a locket also. So I did. I also talked to Demi for a while. Daniel was a totally cool and romantic place. Eek!!

Next Chapter: The Date

PS Momsie is Mom and she went to the Waverly Sub Station to get her sub!


	2. The Date

Chapter 2: The Date

Chapter 2: The Date

Honk! Honk!

_OH NO! I was not ready at all!_

I brushed and curled my hair and _now _I was done!

"Lexxi!" I heard Mom yell.

"Be there in a sec Momsie!" I shouted.

I ran to the elevator and went downstairs.

"Hey Sean!" I said kissing him.

"Hey Lexxi," he said making me leap into his arms. "So the car's parked out here."

"What type?" I asked.

"The A Limo!" he said.

The A Limo was like a four story limo with like a mini house. That did it, I made out with him like crazy.

"You know my cell right hon?" Mom asked.

"Yuppie!" I said. "On my Voyager!"

"Have fun!" Mom called.

We were off to Daniel, I was like _so _excited.

Sean placed me in the limo and sat down next to me.

"So you excited for Daniel?" Chase asked.

"Yeah," I said. "Isn't this totally expensive though?"

"All my Zoey 101 money paid off, he said smiling.

"Oh my god," I said. "You did this for me?"

"Yup," he said. "Wanna make out?"

"Do you have to ask?" I giggled.

When we got there like all the reporters were in my face.

_God I wish I had body-guards._

"Excuse me," I said. "I left my purse in the limo."

So I got my purse but I also said, "I am scarred so please give me a body guard—or two."

And five big, burly, not to mention hot guys came up protecting me from the crowds saying, "Selena Cyrus will not be speaking."

So I got into Daniel and Sean said, "Sean Flynn table for two."

"Right away sir," the maitre d' said staring at me.

"Can I help you?" I asked sweetly.

"Yes my daughter's a bi-," he began.

"No autograph from me or Miley," I said.

"Fine," maitre d' said leading us to our seats.

"That was sweet," Sean said as soon as we got to our table.

"Thanks," I said.

"Welcome to Daniel van I wake your order?" a waitress asked.

"Excuse me?" I said. "First I don't have a van too rich second why would you want to wake my order?"

"I don't know," the waitress said. "What do you want to drink?"

"Shirley temple," I said.

"You don't want a beer?" Sean asked. "Or wine?"

"Sean!" I exclaimed. "I'm sixteen."

"Oh right sorry babe Shirley it is," he said putting his arm over me.

"And you?" the waitress asked Sean.

"I'll share her drink so just water for me," he said smiling directly at me.

"Okay I'll be back with your drinks shortly," she said.

"Lexxi," he said. "You gotta be nice and classy."

"Sorry," I said. "I'm just full of spunk and humor."

"Yeah," he said kissing me on the cheek.

The waitress came back and gave me and Sean the drink.

I sipped it and spit it right out.

"Lexxi," Sean said. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," I said. "Excuse me what does this have in it?"

"Cherry, ginger ale, water, strawberries and sugar," the chef said.

"Strawberries?" I shouted. "I'm highly allergic!"

"Oh ma'am," the chef said. "I am _so _sorry."

"What are the reactions babe?" Sean asked.

"I get foggy, sleepy; cough a lot and one time passed out!" I _almost _screeched.

"Get this girl to a hospital QUICK!" some guy shouted.

I decided to call my mom first.

"Hey Mom," I said.

"Lexxi what's wrong?" Mom asked.

"I had strawberries," I said. "Gonna be at Yonkers Hospital!"

"I'll be with you don't worry honey," she said dashing off to go in the car.

Then I called the Russo's.

"Waverly Sub Station can I take your order?" Theresa said.

"Theresa it is Alex," I said. "Come to the Yonkers Hospital NOW!"

"Why?" she asked.

"The Shirley Temple had strawberries in them," I said.

"Oh Alex," Theresa said. "I'll be there with everyone."

Then I called Demi.

"DEMI!" I shouted. "Come to Yonkers Hospital NOW!"

"What happened?" she asked with a big tone of worry.

"I had strawberries," I said.

"Oh my God!" she screeched. "I'll be there."

"And pick up Harper," I said breathing fast.

"OK don't worry!" Demi said.

A few minutes later I saw Theresa, Jerry, Justin and Maxxy walk in.

"Hey Alex," Justin said. "Are you okay?"

"Uh I don't know," I said. "Maxxy come here!"

He came over and I hugged him.

"Can I have a _real _one hundred bucks?" he said.

"Sure," I said giving him some cash.

"Sweet!" Max said. "Now I can buy you that necklace from Tiffany's on WizBay!"

"Oh Maxxy," I said. "Why would you do that?"

"Because I love you," he Max said. "I _had _to love you for thirteen years I was entitled until you moved out."

When he said 'until you moved out' he got a sad look on his face.

"I love you too!" I said kissing him.

The Mom, Daddy and Miley came in.

"Alex are you alright?" Miley asked.

"Uh I don't know," I said.

Then Demi and Harper came rushing in.

"Alex are you okay?" they asked in unison.

"I don't know," I said hugging them.

"I'm gonna be there for you Alex," Demi said.

"Ew look at that hat," Harper said hinting me.

"What's that? A hat. Crazy funky junky hat overslept, hair's slightly tryin' to look like Kiera Knightly! We've been there we've done that we see right through your funky hat," Demi, Harper and I sang laughing.

"Oh Lexxi," Mom said. "It'll be alright."

"Yeah we're here for ya'," they all said.

"Thanks," I said smiling at Sean.

"OK, OK everyone out of the operating room," a doctor said.

"But," Max whined. "I wanna see my ex-sister!"

"Yeah me too," Justin said.

"Guys," I said. "I'll see you when I come out."

"OK good luck," Max said wiping a tear from his eye.

"I love you Alex," Theresa said.

"Me too good luck," Jerry said. "Who- ahh- wha- Alex."

"Thanks that cheered me up Jerry," I said laughing.

"Good luck," Demi and Harper said.

"Thanks," I said hugging them.

"No problem," they said.

"But I'm staying here," Sean said.

"No," the doctor said.

"You got any daughters?" he asked.

"Yes two," the doctor said.

"Are they fans of Zoey 101?" he asked. 'I'll give them all the autographs of the Zoey 101 cast if you let me stay with my girl."

"Fine," the doctor said.

"Alex," he said. "I love you."

"Love ya' too," I said.

It went black at least for me. I was sleeping so I couldn't feel them removing the strawberry out of my tummy, and I'm glad.

A few hours later my eyes opened up. I saw all my friends and family.

"Group hug," I said as we all hugged.

"Well we better get going," Theresa said. "Come on Max Justin."

"But I wanna stay with Alex!" Max said.

"She's not your sister," Jerry said. "Now come on let's get out of here."

"Bye Max," I said hugging him. "Bye Justin."

Justin hugged me and said, "If you ever need me you know my cell."

"Yup," I said smiling.

I know you think I may be happy, but I miss the Russo's _so _much and I want to see them everyday of my life.

A tear dropped from my eye. Oops! I didn't wanna give away I was sad.

"Alex what's wrong?" Miley asked.

"Oh nothing," I said.

Then _another _tear went down my cheek and I was turning into a human waterfall

"Alex what's wrong?" Mom asked.

"Oh nothing," I said.

"Honey what's wrong?" Mom asked.

"I miss them," I said.

"Who?" Miley asked.

"The Russo's," I said.

"Why?" Miley asked. "Don't you love it here?"

"Yeah," I said. "I love being with my original family but also miss my old life."

"Well you could sleepover there for a week," Mom said.

"Actually we have a date," Sean said.

"Can we cancel?" I asked wiping a tear from my cheek.

"Sure whatever you want Alex," he said.

"Thanks," I said hugging him.

"No problem," he said.

"We have anything next week?" I asked.

"Nope," he said.

"Why?" Mom asked.

"Because I wanna have a sleepover at Demi's house to see all my friends," I said.

"Sure what ever you want honey," Daddy said.

"But Billy," Mom said. "We're not gonna see her for about two weeks!"

"Tish I know," Daddy said. "But I mean she just wants to see people she loves."

"You're right," Mom said. "Better start packing in like one week."

"Why so late?" I asked. "Why not now?"

"Since you're very sick," Mom said. "You're gonna stay here overnight."

I texted Max:

_Hey Maxxy,_

_I'm gonna come home in like two weeks for a week… staying in the hospital. Tell the rest not Demi or Harper tho... I wanna break it 2 them…._

_Ur favorite (and only) ex-sister_

_Alex 4ever and always!!_

Right after I put my phone down and I got a text:

_Ur coming home?? OMG!! So excited Alex…. Be careful Dad could get u grounded… just kidding… love u Alex_

_ The bad boy sandwich maker maxxy!! 2 the max…..owns!! I love you Alex! ___

I smiled at the text. He was excited to see me.

I texted Demi and Harper:

_Demi and Harper_

_OMG!! In like three weeks sleepova!! _

_Ur bestie,_

_Alex 4ever and always_

I got a text back from Demi:

_YAYYYY!! Three weeks CAN'T WAIT!!_

_Demi was here_

I had to text her back:

_O and in two weeks I'm gonna be w/ the Russo's get a sub!!  
Lexxi!!_

My Voyager pinged:

_Cool! I'll get a sub. I'm gonna get the Alex Sandwich……_

_Love ya',_

_Demi ur bestie!!_

I smiled at the text and it pinged _again:_

_OMG!! Can't wait... Demi told me ur gonna be at Russo's totally getting an Alex Sandwich…._

_Harper loves ya'_

What was this "Alex Sandwich" they were talking about? I decided to text Justin to find out:

_Hey Justin…_

_Uh what's an Alex Sandwich??_

_ ur HOTT ex-sister_

_Alex!!_

It pinged; I was hoping it was Justin

_Hey Lexxi,_

_Maxxy remembered your favorite foods and made a sandwich… with baloney, ham, salami, and all that other stuff!_

_Ur dorky ex-bro Justin…._

I smiled, Maxxy really _does _love me. He made a sandwich after me.

"OK so uh I'm gonna go to Blockbuster," Sean said. "To rent some movies for you ok Lexxi?"

"Yeah," I said kissing him. "Thanks for doing this."

"Hey anything to make the perfect girl happy," he said smiling.

"Well are we still up for the creative writing stuff tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yup," he said. "I gotta go get some movies now!"

About half an hour later he came back with ALL my favorite movies.

Here's the list:

Clueless

Get A Clue

Mean Girls

Hello Sister, Goodbye Life

Dirty Dancing

The Sixth Sense

Sponge-bob Season one

Legally Blonde 2

Gilmore Girls 3rd Season

Freaky Friday

Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen

Princess Diaries 1 (and 2!)

Parent Trap

Herbie Fully Loaded

"Thanks," I said kissing him. "Wanna watch them with me?"

"Sure," he said getting on the bed putting his arm around me.

About after twenty-eight hours of watching movies I decided to go to bed.

"_Oh Sean!" I squealed. "You shouldn't have."_

_"Well I did," he said. "So we're married?"_

"_Yes yes yes," I said._

"Lexxi," someone said.

I yawned and said, "Hey Mom."

"Watch about one to two more hours and then you're out of here," Mom said.

"OK," I said as I popped in Spongebob.

I watched two episodes and then I decided to watch one of Gilmore Girls. As soon as the credits were done my mom came in.

"Lexxi," Mom said.

"Yeah Momsie?" I asked.

"Get dressed and start packing," she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"We're out of here," she said.

"OK so I'll start packing for Waverly tomorrow," I said. 

"Sound good," Mom said.

"OK," Sean said. "I'll call you a t five."

"Okay love you Sean," I said making out for him one last time.

"Mommy," Miley asked. "Why can't I have a boyfriend?"

"You can," Mom said.

"Ok I'll take Sean too," Miley said.

"Sorry Miley but Sean's mine," I said.

"Fine then I'll take Max Russo," she said.

"What if he doesn't wanna go out with you?" I asked.

_Oh god! Is it me or am I in LOVE with Maxxy? No, no, no, no! I am NOT in love with Maxxy… _

"Whatever," Miley said.

"OK girls get in the car," Daddy said.

So me, Miley and Mom got in the car with Daddy and Sean got in his car and we all left.

"Lexxi," Mom said. "How ya feeling?"

"Better," I said.

"What's still wrong?" Mom asked.

"Nothing," I said.

"Okay," she said.

A few minutes later we were home.

_Does Alex love Max?_

_Does Miley love Max?_

_What will happen at Alex's sleepover with the Russo's? _

Next Chapter is: Chapter 3: Sleepova Mania!!


	3. Facing up to the truth

Chapter 3: Sleepova Mania

Chapter 3: Sleepova Mania

"Lexxi," Mom called.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Do you need on of our butlers to carry your bags?" Mom asked. "While one carries you and the other pampers you?"

"Sure," I said as three guys came in.

"Alexandra," one of the guys said. "Let me carry you."

"Let me pamper you," the other guy said.

"And let me carry your bags," the last one said.

So one guy carried me downstairs. As the other massaged and fed me. And then there was this weird guy carrying my bags. This was nice.

"Lexxi," Mom said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Did you remember to pack for two weeks?" she asked.

"Yup," I said.

"OK Chuck slow down she might get a woozy," Mom said to the butler.

"I'm so very sorry Patricia Cyrus," he said.

"I told you Chuck call me Tish," Mom said.

"OK _Tish_," the butler said throwing his hands in the air

_**UH OH!**_

"Ah!" I screamed as I tumbled down the stairs.

"Chuck!" Mom screeched at the top of her lungs.

"Yes Tish?" he said smiling.

"Get back up your lazy butt and pick Lexxi back up and carry her to the limo," she demanded sharply.

_Since I was __so__ used to ya' know getting what I want, and wanting more all the time I decided to "cry."_

A tear dropped from my eye.

"Lexxi," Mom said. "What's wrong?"

"The fall," I said. "It was hard."

"CHUCK!" Mom screamed so loud Miley woke up.

"Yes Tish?" he asked again.

"Pick her up NOW!" she yelled.

"Okay so sorry Alexandra Cyrus," he said as he picked me up and out me into the limo.

A few hours later my Voyager pinged:

_ALEX!! WHERE R U?? I WANNA SEE U SO BAD…_

_MAXXY _

I texted him back saying:

_Uh I'll be there in like 20 min tops!! Love ya!_

_Lexxi loves ya!!_

Then about 10 minutes later I saw a big sign saying: You are now Entering Waverly

I texted Justin:

_OMG!! IN WAVERLY!! BE IN A FEW_

_Alex rox_

So then we parked into the Waverly Sub Station.

"Theresa!" I squealed.

"Alex?" she said partly confused.

"Ya so where do I stay?" I asked.

"Huh?" she said.

"Hey Maxxy can you come in here please?" I called.

"Uh sure Alex," he said. "ALEX!"

"Why didn't ya tell her I was coming?" I asked hugging him.

"Well I wanted it to be a surprise," he said. "Hey Justin!"

"Yeah Max?" Justin asked as he came in. "Oh hey Alex—ALEX!"

"Hey Justin," I said hugging him.

"Okay Alex," Theresa began.

"Did somebody say Alex?" Jerry asked. "Oh hey Alex—ALEX!"

"Yuppie!" I squealed. "Tell them Maxxy!"

So Max explained the whole thing.

"OK Alex," Theresa said. "I think you could stay in the same room with Max."

"OK cool," I said high fiving Max.

"K so my stuff's right here," I said.

"Why do you have so much?" Jerry asked.

"Oh right I'm having a sleepover with Demi and Harper after I see y'all," I said.

"OK," Maxxy said. "Let's go and put your stuff in order!"

So Max and I went up to his room and put my retro sleeping bag.

"Hey," Max said. "That was your birthday gift I gave to you last year!"

"Yeah," I said.

"Why didn't you bring a like hundred dollar one?" Max asked.

"I brought something better," I said.

"What?" he asked.

"This," I replied pointing to the retro sleeping bag.

"Thanks," Max said as we hugged. "I got you this."

Max took out a box wrapped in gold, pink, blue and purple, my favorite colors.

"Oh thanks Maxxy!" I squealed. "What is it?"

"Open it to find out," he said teasing me.

So really wanting to know what it was I opened it and there was a necklace engraved with _Alex rocks. _It was so beautiful.

"Oh Max I love it," I said.

"Uh Alex come down here please?" I heard Theresa call.

So I came down and grabbed a box of Oreo's.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Do you know how we said we found you and that Miley was you sister?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah why?"

"Well you see your not related to them honey," he said. "They thought you would be good for an image and knew you could sing. So they paid us fifty million dollars to say that. But now we just realized you're worth much more than that."

"Oh," I said softly.

I thought I was cool having a little celebrity sister. But that's just not meant to be.

"But Max isn't a Russo," Theresa said. "He's a Cyrus!"

"What?" Max asked. "I am?"

"Yes but you live with us now."

"Well you're all my true family in my heart."

"Awwww Maxxy come 'ere," I said hugging him.

"Hey Lexxi it's true."

"It's Alex," I smiled.

He leaned onto me, I felt something warm against my lips. He kissed me lightly.

"Does this make us," I asked.

"Going out?" Max smiled leaning against me. "Yeah."

"I love you Maxxy!" I squealed.

So I had _ that _sleepover then I went to Harper and Demi's for my other sleepover.

"Hey guys I'm here!" I said smiling ear to ear.

They ran up to me and hugged me. I told them the whole story and how Max was my boyfriend.

So after that my parents tried to get me back. We even had to go to court.

"I call Alexandra Russo to the stand," the judge said.

I walked up.

"Who do you want to stay with?" he asked.

"Well uh I loved spending time with y'all," I said.

I saw all the Russo's family's faces droop.

"But the Cyrus family was only interested in my hair, my voice and my boobs," I said.

"Excuse me but did you enjoy the Cyrus family," the Cyrus's lawyer asked.

"I said I liked it but I mean who wants to live with some stuck up superficial so called parents who are so low they bribe your parents to lie?" I asked crying.

"Okay Alex thanks," the judge said. "Theresa Russo to the stand."

Mom walked up.

"Why do you want to keep Alexandra?" he asked.

"Well she's my daughter and I love her," Theresa said. "They paid us fifty million dollars but she is worth _so _much more than that I can not even describe it."

"Thank you and Jerry Russo," the judge called out.

He walked up.

"Do YOU want Alex?" he asked.

"Uh yes?" he asked confused. "I mean sure she's a trouble maker but what else would I do with my time if I couldn't think up bad punishments for her?"

There were a few laughs.

"Okay," the judge said.

The jury huddled up in a circle whispering random things.

"Okay and Alexandra is a Russo!" they announced.

I was so happy, but Max was a Cyrus. But they told him they didn't want him.

A few years later…..

"Alexandra Russo will you marry me?" Max asked.

"Hmm lemme think about that," I laughed. "Yes!"

So we're married and we have 6 kids. Yes we're kept very busy!!

Max Junior

Rachel

Andy

Emily

Mark

Debbie

Max is a stay at home DAD!! Change up huh... And I am a singer and Miley isn't on the market anymore. I've been on top for five years and she was only on top for about three!

A/N: Yay it's done!!


End file.
